


Burning

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean is frantic. Sometimes it’s for no other reason but his all consuming want for his brother.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/160153107830/dean-is-frantic-hot-to-the-touch-like-hes)

Dean is frantic, hot to the touch like he’s burning a fever.

He gets like this sometimes. When Sam gets hurt or has a near miss like today. Sometimes it’s for no other reason but his all consuming want for his brother. It’s always there, simmering under his skin, threatening to boil over anytime.

There’s no use denying the thrill it gives Sam when it does. Dean’s desire isn’t ever in doubt, but the physical result of it is like thunder, shaking Sam to the core.

He kisses like they have no tomorrow, gasping against Sam’s lips every now and again when Sam’s finger moves just right inside him. Dean makes low noises, soft hums of pleasure that Sam drinks down, adding his own which spurs his brother on. Dean kisses him harder, riding Sam’s thigh, his cock straining up through the fabric of his underwear.

Sam wants to get his hands on that cock, get his mouth on it, wants to have it in him. Dean isn’t the only one desperate to touch and taste every bare inch of skin, to get as close as he can. He wants Dean just as badly, something that has never faded over time.

Dean moans, wrecked, sucking on Sam’s tongue. If they carry on like this they’re going to end up rutting against each other until they come. Sam doesn’t want that. He needs to feel Dean.

Taking his fingers from Dean’s ass, Sam strokes his cock and then squeezes just enough to get Dean’s attention. He pants hard against Sam’s mouth, their foreheads pressed together.

“Dean,” Sam breathes, the word representing so many different things all at the same time. Trust, friendship, family… love. A language that only they share using just an utterance of their names. Right now, it only has one meaning.

Dean’s eyes are dark when he pulls away, and he bites at his bottom lip, looking like sin itself. Sam doesn’t need to tell Dean what he wants for Dean to know. He just does.

Lifting his hips, Sam watches Dean take off his briefs before removing his own. He crawls back between his brothers spread legs and smiles.

“Yeah, Sammy. I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
